Story of a Deathtamer
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: Follow the adventures of three best friends as they go through the Spiral and help a person from Earth save their home. Full Summary Inside. Not Taking OCs
1. Prologue

_Okay, I know... I know... I shouldn't be started ANOTHER story, but I was playing Wizard 101 one day and this idea came to me! By the way, this takes place shortly before Malistaire attacks the Golem Tower at the beginning of the game._

**_Full Summary: _**_This is the story of the a Pyromancer named Brianna Deathtamer and her two best friends: Keira Legendspear and Luke Stormbringer! Follow there adventure through Ravenwood, visit the other worlds of the Spiral and even help a person from Earth save their home. Can they do it? Or is someone they thought they could trust giving their plans to the enemy?_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for any OCs. Wizard 101 and all the Wizard 101 characters belong to Kingsisle!_**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I yawned, stretched and sat up in bed, before glancing to my feet to see my mom's Heckhound sleeping against my right leg, "well that explains why my leg is so warm.." I say, looking at the red and yellow dog as he lifted his head up and looked at me.

"Morning to you too!" I said, before patting his head and giving a gentle nudge, so that I can get up and off the bed.

As soon as I was up and dressed, I made my way downstairs for some breakfast with Jake, the Heckhound, right on my heels. I entered the kitchen seeing my mom, Janet, by the stove and my dad walking in from outside with his Firecat, Lucas, right next to him.

Jake saw Lucas and ran over wanting to play with the Firecat, Lucas just glanced up at my dad before he bounding off out the open door with the Heckhound right behind him. I giggled while watching them leave the kitchen.

"Ah.. Brianna, you're awake!" my mom said smiling, "I was planning on letting you get some extra sleep, since you start school at Ravenwood soon!"

"yeah, it's hard to sleep when Jake's sleeping against me," I explained, walking over to the table and sitting down, "his warm fur always wakes me up, especially when I'm already warm and cozy in bed!" I picked up a piece of toast and bit into it.

My mom laughed at this, "yeah.. Jake always loved sleeping with me too." I looked at her with a bite a toast in my mouth, "So are you ready for Ravenwood?"

Swallowing down the bite and grinning from ear to ear, "yep.. I can't wait to become a Pyromancer like you and dad!"

"dear, you know it would be fine with us if you didn't become a Pyromancer." my mom said with almost a frown forming on her lips.

"mom, it's fine.. I want to be a Pyromancer!" I explain, still smiling at her, "you and dad have so many cool cards and I want my own set like them!"

"well do you at least have ideas for a second school?" she asked looking at me, as I swallowed down another bite.

"yeah, I do. My second school idea is Storm! But if I don't Fire, than Fire will be my second choice!"

My father finally speaks up now after taking drink his coffee, "Storm is a good choice, as long as you don't become a Necromancer! You'll be just fine!"

I nodded since my mouth was currently full from food, as my mom replies, "James, there is nothing wrong with being a Necromancer!" she turned to me, "Brianna, dear, you have a small amount of Death student in your blood, because of your great-grandfather!"

I just looked at her, "Really? But you guys always say that we're a family of Pyromancers!"

James, my father, nodded before saying "with good reason Necromancers cards are mainly stealing your health to heal themselves!"

'_I wonder what the real reason is for my dad hateing Necromancers so much!'_ I thought staring at my father, while chewing the last of my food.

Once I was done eating, I dumped my dishes in the sink and headed for the door to go meet my two best friends in Olde Town

* * *

><p><em>I know, this chapter is short.. but it's more of a prologue anyway! Also yes, to anyone who might ask.. This story features kids who were BORN IN THE SPIRAL, though like the Summary said they will meet a child from Earth who will help them save the Spiral from Malistaire! <em>

_I am NOT taking OCs at the moment, there might be a time when I'll ask for OCs.. but as of right now, I DON'T NEED ANY!_

_Review Please?_


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay, here's the next chapter to this story! :D Also for anyone, who is reading "Taking Back Ravenwood" by: Timberstar... it's the same Brianna like in that story, but her personality is going to be slightly different. Since in Timberstar's story takes place when Merle Ambrose dies and Malistaire takes over, so since this one takes place before that.. Brianna's personality about things will be slightly different._

_**Reviewer Response:**_

_**Firestorm N**: Thanks for your review! I figured if I started the story with someone from Earth it would be to similar to what Kingisle did with the game. Plus, I figured that I could have some fun with a character that comes from The Spiral during the whole thing that happens when Malistaire left.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It's been about a month now since I had the conversation with my mom and dad about what school I should aim for in Ravenwood. Now it's up to me, to figure out what school suits me best; though I really do hope it's Fire!

Wait, I didn't fully introduce myself did I? Well I will now, I'm Brianna Deathtamer and I just turned 10 years old a week ago. I have shoulder length purple hair with bangs that hang to the right and above my right eye. My eyes are a light brown color, but if I stand in just the right amount of light, I've been told that they look red.

Well, I think that's enough about me right now… let's get back to the story shall we? Okay!

I walked through Olde Town with my two best friends; one of them who goes by Keira Legendspear, who has long blue hair that stops about her mid-back with bangs that hang in front of her left eye as well as having hazel colored eyes. My other friend is called Luke Stormbringer, who has short, spiky black hair with bangs that fall in front of his right eye as well as having greenish-blue colored eyes.

The three of us couldn't wait to enter into Ravenwood, but first we had to go see Headmaster Ambrose and figure out which school we would be put into; though we did have ideas of where we wanted to go. Just like I wanted to be a Pyromancer; Keira wants to be a Conjurer, or Myth Wizard, and Luke is aiming to be a Diviner, or Storm Wizard.

"I can't wait to get to see if I will become a Pyromancer," I say to them as we walk through the tunnel connecting Olde Town to the Shopping District.

"I know how you feel, Brianna!" Keira exclaimed, her eyes were shining in the dark tunnel at the thought of almost being a Conjurer.

"Tell me about it guys!" Luke chimed in as we exited the tunnel and headed straight for the one connecting the Shopping District to The Commons, "it's just a little longer, but my mom told me not to get my hopes up to high, because we might not become the wizard that we want to be come!"

Keira and I gave Luke an 'are you serious' look before I pointed out, "Yeah, but everyone in my family have been Pyromancers… so I'm sure to become a Pyromancer too!"

Keira just rolled her eyes, as Luke said, "Brianna, didn't you tell us last month that your great-grandfather was a Necromancer? So that means that you have the same amount of luck of being a Pyromancer as Keira and I have at becoming a Conjurer or a Diviner!"

I just rolled my eyes this time and mumbled -to myself- but I made sure Luke heard it, "Know it all!"

That earned a ear to ear grin from Luke well Keira and I just both simultaneously slapped him upside the head, before walking off the rest of the way toward The Commons.

As we all walked through the Shopping District, while other-older-wizards were going in or out of shops, Keira got distracted by someone's pet: satyr.

"He's so cute!" Keira exclaimed as she bent down to the satyr's level and held out her hand to it, the animal hesitated before slowly rubbing it's head against her hand, which made her grin wider.

"What's it's name?" she asked the wizard, a female, who was standing next to it going through her bag.

"Huh?" the wizard looked down at Keira, before saying, "Oh, his name is Chris or King Chris!" she smiled as Keira stood back up, while me and Luke walked over next to her, "What brings you three to the Shopping District? You don't look like wizards."

"We were just on our way over to Headmaster Ambrose's office actually," Luke said with his know-it-all grin still on his face, which earned him a smack to the head from me.

"Oh, so you're going to become new wizards than?"

"Yep," I said before thinking, "by the way, I'm Brianna Deathtamer and these are my two best friends: Keira Legendspear and Luke Stormbringer!" I explained, pointing first at Keira, then at Luke.

"It's nice to meet you, guys!" she said smiling at us, "I'm Sabrina Shadowwielder!"

"Hey Sabrina, what's your school?" Keira asked her, while I was studying the girl's clothes, she was wearing all black and it appeared that she was either really tan or something from her skin tone on her hands and face.

"I'm a-"

"-Necromancer! In other words she's a Death Student!" I cut her off, which made Sabrina smile.

"Yeah, what Brianna said.. I'm a Necromancer! What school are you guys going to try and get into?"

Luke smiled cutting off both me and Keira saying, "I'm aiming to be a Diviner! Keira wants to be a Conjurer and Brianna's hopeing to become a Pyromancer."

"Diviner. That's cool!" Sabrina exclaimed looking at Luke, before turning to Keira and saying, "If you happen to become a Conjurer, let me just warn you about-"

"warn her about who, Ms. Shadowwielder?"

All of a sudden the four of us looked toward the new voice and there standing behind Sabrina was none other than the Myth School Professor: Cyrus Drake, himself.

"Oh, no one Professor Drake!" Sabrina exclaimed with a guilty, but respectful, smile on her face.

"I most certainly hope not, Ms. Shadowwielder!" Professor Drake exclaimed, before looking over at me, Keira and Luke, "Let me guess, you three will become new students at Ravenwood!"

Luke and I just nodded, while Keira said, "Yes, sir… in fact, Professor Drake… I was hopeing to become a Conjurer myself!"

"Hm," Cyrus looked thoughtful, while Luke and I exchanged looks at each other, before Cyrus continued, "very well, what would your name be? If you do become a student at my school, I should know your name!"

"um.. My name is Keira Legendspear!" Keira stated with slight hesitation and stuttering, "my father was a Conjurer taught under you, sir!"

"ah, yes… Thomas Legendspear!" Cyrus exclaimed, "Outstanding student and excelled very well in class. I do remember him, Ms. Legendspear!"

I grabbed both Keira and Luke and said, "I think, we should be heading to the Headmaster's office now guys!"

"Yes, I'll go with you too!" Sabrina said moving along next to us, as all four of us said, "Good bye, Professor Drake!"

Once in the tunnel that lead into The Commons and the area where the Headmaster's office was located, I let go of Luke and Keira, before mumbling to Sabrina, "Let me guess, we was the one you wanted to warn Keira about before?"

Sabrina nodded in response, "Professor Drake is a strict professor when it comes to assignments and studying," she glanced at Keira, "I hope, if you do become a Conjurer. That you inherited your father's ability for it!"

Upon walking out of the tunnel; Luke, Keira and I had become friends with Sabrina and she even walked with us to the Headmaster's office and then afterward show us around Ravenwood and The Commons. Which included in showing us the locations of our schools of focus and which ever our chosen secondary school.

* * *

><p>I really hope that I did good with Cyrus' personality Dx if he seemed ooc at all, please let me know! I fail at writing characters with Cyrus' kind of strict, serious personality. Also, yes... Keira, Luke and Sabrina are all three of my characters that are from the game.<p>

Review Please?


	3. Chapter 2

****_I am so sorry about the late chapter... I actually had it done Monday Night/Tuesday Morning, but because my laptop had to be a pain in the ass! It wouldn't let me log on to some sites, until I let my laptop take a break and cool off. So here's the chapter!_

**Review Responses**

_**Lunarphase:**__ Thanks! I actually wasn't intending on making Cyrus like that.. I just really suck at writing or working with characters like him. Really? I think I remember seeing another Deathtamer around. I can't remember what they looked like though…_

_**Firestorm N:**__ Haha, Spelling and grammar are not my strong suit sometimes. Thanks! Yeah, Cyrus is a difficult character to work with, since he's so strict and everything. Wow, haha… attack of a blood bat._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Keira, Luke, Sabrina and I all entered The Commons of Wizard City and the four of us made our way over to Headmaster: Merle Ambrose's Office. Upon reaching the door, Sabrina stopped walking said,

"I'll wait out here for you guys!"

Glancing behind me, I nodded as Keira gave a pat on the head to Chris before mumbling to it, "I'll be right back!" she smiled when the satyr rubbed his head against her leg and walked back over next to Sabrina.

Luke nodded with me as I opened the door and the three of us walked into the building, leaving Sabrina outside alone.

In the meantime, once we walked into the office and looked around we realized that a lot of students, both new(like us) and older ones, were in the room either waiting to talk to the headmaster or going through their packs before walking past us and out of the door.

After standing near the door and not really knowing if we should approach Merle Ambrose or not for about five minutes, I took a deep breathe and pulled Luke and Keira behind me as I made my way over to the headmaster.

As we now stood in front of the long bearded old man, Luke coughed to get his attention and then pushed me forward some more just as the Ambrose looked our way.

"Oh, hello," he said, looking us over, "You three must be new students!"

I nodded at him, "yes, I'm Brianna Deathtamer and these are my best friends: Keira Legendspear and Luke Stormbringer!" I said, motioning to Keira and than Luke while introducing them.

Merle Ambrose nodded, in thought, before saying, "If I can have anyone who is already in a Ravenwood school," he looked around the room and that when I finally realized that there was a couple other people who were not holding a wand or dressed in a robe for a school, "to please leave the room! So that I can help and take care of the new students!"

I heard some people were grumbling to themselves as they all made their way over and out the door, just then someone shoved against me and I turned to see that a guy that looked a little like Luke; only with blue hair and a black with red trimming robe walk out of the door.

'_Who was that guy?'_ I thought, shaking my head and turning my attention back to Merle Ambrose as he started talking again.

After a couple minutes of Ambrose talking, I lost interest in what he had to say and just wanted to see what school of focus I was going to be in… I actually felt myself getting antsy as the headmaster finished up his speech.

"…Now, let's start with," he glanced, at a paper he was holding, "Brianna Deathtamer!" Merle motioned me over to a really, old and worn out book, as he finished, "Now Ms. Deathtamer, just open that book and we'll see which school is your main one!"

Nodding my head, I walked over to it and opened it up as a question with multiple choice answers appeared on the page. Scanning over the question, I picked the answer that I was drawn too(and hoped that it would lead me into being a Pyromancer).

As soon as the questions stopped, it took a couple seconds -though it felt longer- before the symbol I grew up looking at on my father's and mother's robes(and hanging around in Firecat Alley), My school of focus was going to be: The School of Fire!

Merle Ambrose nodded his head, before he asked, "Do you have an idea for a secondary school?"

I thought about it for a while, before shaking my head, "Not yet, I really just know about Fire, Balance and Myth because of my parents…"

The headmaster nodded in understanding, before waving his staff over my head and my outfit changed to an all red fire wizard robe, "When you decided what secondary school you want, just come back and tell me!" I nodded and walked back to stand next to Keira and Luke.

A couple other people were called over the book and eventually Keira was called up, Luke and I prayed that she would get the school she was hopeing to get as she approached the book. Within a couple moments, I say that she had released a breathe that she was holding as she stepped back, saying, "Myth! Now that's awesome!"

She stepped back as Ambrose asked her the same secondary school question, she thought for a little bit before answering, "Life."

Luke and I exchanged confused looks with each other, the both of us thinking the same thing, why would she pick Life?

Ambrose nodded and waved his staff over her head as her outfit changed to a yellow robe with green trimming, before walked over to me and Luke.

As about two more people went up, eventually Luke was called and he approached the book with a confident smile on his face. He was the last one that needed to figure out what his school of focus was going to be… as I glanced around the room, finally noticing a few new Necromancers, a Theurgist, a couple Conjurers, and a couple Pyromancers.

"Oh, yeah!"

Luke's voice broke me from my own thoughts and back over toward him and the book as he told Ambrose his secondary school choice, and the staff waved his head, changing his outfit to a purple robe with a brownish/red trimming.

'_He picked Balance as his second choice… while Keira picked Life!'_ I thought, looking down at my own robes that did not have a trimming yet on them, "I know!"

Looking around the room, I noticed that everyone -even Merle Ambrose- was looking at me for my random out burst, "Sorry!" I mumbled, before turning my attention toward the headmaster, "Headmaster, I know what secondary school I want!"

"Yes, what would that be?"

"Storm!"

Ambrose nodded, as he waved his staff and sent a light beam at me and the trimming on my red robes turned purple.

"Okay, then.." Merle Ambrose started, handed us all a map of Wizard City as he finished, "That map is enchanted, wherever you go it will give you a layout of what area looks like so you won't ever get lost!" he laughed a little, "Well, that is unless you lose the map itself!" Turning his attention back on everyone, "Now go young wizards, off to meet who the teachers of your schools!"

We all nodded our heads as our "good-bye" to Merle Ambrose, while he walked out of the office and back into The Commons.

The first thing that Luke, Keira and I did was look around for our Necromancer friend: Sabrina… though, before I saw her… I did notice the guy who had shoved past me back in Ambrose's office.

I growled to myself, as I walked down the steps and over to him, "What was wrong with you in the headmaster's office before?

* * *

><p><em>Hmm, I wonder who the mystery character is that bumped into Brianna?<em>

_Review please?_


	4. Chapter 3

_**If I'm ever a week late in updating this thing... please... I give anyone permission to kick my ass** to finish this fic. I am a terrible procrastinator when it comes to things... and I need someone on my back to get things done._**  
><strong>

**Review Responses**

_**Firestorm N: **__Haha, it's okay! Yes, it's one of my OC's(that I also made for the game, I just don't actually use him -sweat drops-)._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

~ Mystery P.O.V ~

I stood in The Commons in front of Ambrose's Office looking through my deck of cards, getting everything set-up to show it to Professor Malistaire Drake and seeing if there was any cards I needed to added to it.

Just as I carefully slipped the deck back into the side pocket of my backpack I heard a girl's voice getting closer to me,

"What was wrong with you in the headmaster's office before?"

Looking up and seeing a girl with shoulder length purple hair and light brown eyes standing in front of me, glaring, "Huh?"

"Headmaster Ambrose's office a while ago," she said, still glaring, "After Ambrose asked everyone who was already a student in Ravenwood to leave, you walked and shoved past me on your way out the door!"

"Brianna, you might have the wrong person…" another girl with long blue hair said, walking up next to her… I'm guessing, they're friends.

"…and Keira, you should know by now that I don't forget a face.." she, Brianna, glanced at Keira out of the corner of her eye, before turning her attention back on me, "So what do you have to say for yourself?"

Taken aback from the encounter with them, I thought for a minute, _'I was in the Ambrose's office and when I went to leave there was a girl standing near where I was walking.'_

Blinking and looking at the purple haired girl, Brianna, I gave her a glare right back and figured teasing the girl would be fun, "Yeah, so what if it was me that shoved past you?"

"Look… ah, whatever your name is," she took a deep breathe to stay calm, "I just want an apology fro-"

"-Ethan!"

Looking in the direction of the new voice, I saw a tanned girl with a black hood and dark green eyes walking over toward us, "Ethan, what are you doing? Are you picking on the new students again?"

"Ah, no.. I'm not Sabrina! In fact, it was this one," I pointed at Brianna, "who is accusing me of shoving past her when I left Ambrose's office."

Sabrina sighed, before looking from me to Brianna, "I'm sorry about him."

"What?"

"He's in my school and he picked Fire as his secondary school!"

"Sabrina?" I looked from Sabrina to Brianna then back at Sabrina, completely confused, "What is going on here?"

"I ran into Brianna and her friends here in the Shopping District," she motioned to the new students standing in front of me, "I told them I would help show them around and even help them find where their schools are located!"

~ Brianna's P.O.V ~

I looked at the blue haired boy, Ethan, as Sabrina called him and thought, _'Great, he's in my school too!'_ putting on a friendly smile, I said, "Hey, I'm sure you figured out already… but I'm Brianna. Brianna Deathtamer!"

Figuring that I should at least be friendly to him, I held out my hand to shake his, but he just looked at it until Sabrina elbow bowed his side and he took my hand into his, "Ethan… Nightblood!"

Smiling at him, attempting to be friendly, "It's a…nice to meet you, Ethan!" Hmm, I guess.. I got my dad's hatred for Necromancers… maybe, or it's just because I'm still peeved about him shoving me earlier.

"Like wise!" Ethan exclaimed, glancing over at Keira.

"This is Keira Legendspear and Luke Stormbringer!" I explained, pointing at Keira, than at Luke.

I noticed that Ethan seemed to glare at Luke, before replacing it with some what of a smile, "It's great to meet, Ethan!" Keira said, smiling and oblivious to what was going on.

Rolling my eyes at my clueless best friend, without her knowing mind you, I nudged Luke's side to make him say something,

"Ow.." he glared at me, before looking back over at Ethan, "Nice to meet ya!"

Ethan looked at Luke, with a kind of glare again, before saying, "like wise, Luke!" he turned to Keira and continued, "and it's great to meet you too!"

Wondering what was up with Ethan's behavior toward Luke was all about, I glanced at Sabrina and said, "How about we head over to the schools. I'd love to meet my teacher already!"

"Yeah, same here." Luke said, grinning from ear to ear.

The now five of us made our way toward the tunnel and just as Sabrina opened her mouth to point things out for us in The Commons, I interrupted her,

"We know Sabrina, the three of us came here with our parents when we were younger," Keira and Luke nodded, "In fact, after they showed us where the library was… they would drop us off at the Fairgrounds!"

"Oh, well.. I guess this tour will just feature the Ravenwoods school grounds then." Sabrina smiled, but I think she was slightly disappointed by not being able to show us more than just the schools.

Keira nodded as Chris, Sabrina's satyr, walked over to her and gently tugged on her robes making her look down at him, "Want up little guy?" she asked it, getting a nod in response as she bent down and picked him up.

"Hey, Sabrina!" I said, looking at Chris and Keira, "What made you get a satyr for a pet? I mean.. well.."

She laughed, "Well believe it or not, Life is my secondary school… so I guess I just wanted something that reflected from it!"

"Oh," I thought about it, the thing didn't make much sense, but I still managed to somewhat understand it. "Ethan, do you have a pet?" I looked over at him, trying to learn a little more about him.

"No!"

"Do you want one?"

"Nope!"

Sabrina sighed and finally said, interrupting me from asking another question, "Ethan, doesn't want or think he needs a pet. Though, he does have a Nightflame Pegasus mount!"

"Whoa…" both Luke and I said, going speechless.

Without anymore talk of pets or mounts, the five of us walked into the tunnel that lead from The Commons to the Ravenwoods school grounds.

* * *

><p><em>Now people, right now... Brianna Deathtamer, Keira Legendspear, Luke Stormbringer, Sabrina Shadowwielder and Ethan Nightblood are ALL real characters that I made for Wizard 101. I still have 2 more that may or may not show up in future chapters, but as of right now... those 5 are going to be the main ones. <em>

_Just letting you know now, whenever I'm on Wizard 101, I'm mainly playing as Brianna Deathtamer(she's technically my highest level wizard), though in this story Ethan and Sabrina are higher level and older then Brianna, Keira and Luke. _

_Brianna, Keira and Luke: 10 years old_

_Sabrina: 12 years old_

_Ethan: 11 years old_

_Please Review?_


	5. Chapter 4

_Yes, I know I'm late with the reply! But seriously people, I need someone to kick me in the ass and get me moving on this fic. I am a horrible procrastinator, but I would at least love to finish at least one of my multiple fanfics this year. :/ By the way, guys.. I know this is probably not a good idea... but... Do you know who Joseph Kony is? What? You don't? Well.. send me a message and I'll send you a link with a video for you too see about him. And what's he's been up too in Africa._

**Review Responses**

_**Firestorm N: **Your also like the only really reading or even reviewing. :/ __Brianna in the game was level 33, was I started this story, but now she's 38(It's hard to always be on Wizard101 when I also roleplay on Tumblr). While all the other characters in this are not even past level 10 yet. x/ I really need to start playing as them more… Brianna is just my main Wizard, so I go to her right away._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

As soon as we got past the tunnel, Sabrina walked in front of us and turned around to face the three of us and Ethan, smiling, "Okay, so since this is really the only thing I need to show you guys. I better make it good!"

As she talked, her arms motioned to side, "Now the student dormitories are right behind you, the girls dorm are closest to the Life School and the boys dorm is closest to the Storm School!"

I looked to both sides and couldn't help but let my breath be taking away, I mean… I may have been born in the Spiral and I learned small details of the Ravenwood schools from my parents. But seeing the Storm School's tree was literally in a storm and growing up from a river, with an easy access bridge in front of it and glancing to the other side, I noticed that the Life School's tree appeared to be bathed in sunlight with pink buds growing on it.

Noticing my curiosity, Sabrina stated, "All of the schools have their own tree that represents the school!" she motioned us over toward the center tree, "And this is Bartleby, the Grandfather Tree, it's said that his sister the Great Raven gave him two eyes; one that sees into the future and the other into the past. I'm sure you've heard about him, though… since he is the center of all of Wizard City!"

Keira, Luke and I just nodded at Sabrina as we stared up at the old tree, yeah… we've heard about Bartleby, but until now we have never actually seen him up close like this before.

Sabrina smirked, before saying, "Good Morning Bartleby!"

"Ah, young wizard!" his eyes directed down on to us as he talked, "Sabrina Shadowwielder! Ethan Nightblood! Good Morning to you both!" glancing at me, Keira and Luke, "And who do we have here?"

"This is Brianna Deathtamer, Keira Legendspear and Luke Stormbringer!" Sabrina explained, pointing at each of us as she did, "They're new students, I was just showing them around Ravenwood!"

"Ahh, It's a pleasure to meet you all." Bartleby stated.

"Yeah.. You too, Bartleby!" Keira exclaimed, with a kind smile.

"Well, I guess we should be getting to class now." Sabrina said, directing us toward the Storm School, "Bye Bartleby!" we all exclaimed, while walking way.

Only then did I realize that there was a dog wearing a top, monacle, suit and cane was standing at the corner between Bartleby and the Storm School.

"Hey.. Sabrina, Whose that?" I asked, motioning toward him.

"Huh?" She looked over, "Oh, that's Professor Arthur Wethersfield! He's the teacher for Balance School."

"hmpf.."

Sabrina rolled her eyes at Ethan's attempt of interrupting her, "Actually, Balance is the newest school that Ravenwood has… since the school is actually in Krokotopia with it's tree!" She explained, before looking at Luke, "You picked Balance for your secondary school, right?"

"Uh… yeah.. I did," Luke glanced down at his purple and burgundy trimmed robe, before looking up at Sabrina, "So does that mean my school is outside or do I.."

Sabrina glanced at Ethan, as she laughed, "No, after you learn some spells and I think get to, level 15, you can go to Krokotopia. In the meantime, you can train with Professor Wethersfield, he's a scientist from Marleybone!"

"Oh." Was all Luke said, looking back over at Professor Arthur Wethersfield and took a deep breathe, before walking over to the dog. As the rest of us followed him to see what he was going to do exactly.

"Good Morning Professor!" Luke exclaimed, walking up to the top hat wearing dog, "It looks like I'm going to be a new student with you, but only for a secondary school."

Arthur Wethersfield looked over at Luke and smiled, before saying, "Ah, It's wonderful to see a new wizard study in the field of balance. Tell me would your primary school be storm?"

"Yes, sir! It is.." Luke explained politely to Professor Wethersfield.

"Ah, you've got two fine schools lad." Professor Wethersfield said, before finally looking over at the rest of us, "Ah," looking over Keira and I, he exclaimed, "a Conjurer and a Pyromancer as well, let me guess you two are new students too!"

Keira nodded, "Yes, Professor… we're actually friends with Luke here." She motioned toward the blue haired boy closest to the dog professor.

"Well friends are always good have around." Arthur Wethersfield nodded, in agreement with himself, before asking, "Now what are your names young wizards?"

"Oh, I'm Brianna Deathtamer and this is.."

"Keira Legendspear."

"I think, it's time we move on now." Sabrina finally said, "Good bye Professor!" She started to pull Ethan as the rest of us walked toward the Storm School. Once in front, I looked up at it before glancing at the tree as Sabrina stated, "That's Torrence."

I exchanged a look with Luke, before finally saying, "I'll meet the professor when I have my secondary school lesson, you should go meet him right now, since he is your primary school's teacher."

Luke sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll see ya guys later." with that said, Luke walked into the school and just before the door closed there was lightning heard either coming from the storm above Torrence or the storm was inside the room.

I just shook my head and glanced down toward the schools, seeing that next door to the Storm school was the Ice school and it's tree, which appeared to be a pine tree covered in ice and snow.

"Okay, I'm sure you'll introduce yourself to the Storm teacher: Professor Halston Balestrom." Sabrina said, looking at me and snapping me out of my thoughts, "So let's just move on, I'm sure Luke will be smart enough to introduce himself to the other teachers."

I nodded, before asking and pointing at the snow-covered pine tree, "Hey Sabrina, whose that?"

"Hm," The death school student looked over where I pointed, "Oh, that's Kelvin.. He's the Ice school tree and the professor of the Ice school is Professor Lydia Greyrose!" As we walked, Sabrina pointed out, "There is the Fire school tree; Bernie!"

I looked over at the tree and saw that his leaves were literally on, or was that, made of fire, as we passed the tree Sabrina said, "And, here is your school Brianna. Your teacher is Professor Dalia Falmea."

Nodding my head and walking toward the door, Sabrina pointed out, "Don't forget to meet the other teachers."

"I won't, Sabrina!" I exclaimed, opening the door and turning back to the group, "Keira, good luck in Myth." she nodded as I walked into the school and closed the door behind me.

Walking in the Fire school… was like literally walking into a volcano or a furnace… it was boiling, though I was use to heat and warm temperatures due to living on Firecat Alley.

Looking around the room, I noticed that a piece of chalk was writing a lesson on the board before it eventually set itself down on the holder. My eyes searched the room some more and I noticed a cauldron on one side, tilting my head to side, I wondered what it could possibly be used for. As I looked around more, my eyes eventually traveled to the center of a wooden stage set with a desk that had the fire school symbol on the front of it. In front of the desk, stood a lady wearing a red and orange long dress at seemed to raise up from the floor like a flame, she also had orange hair with some yellow in it that resembled fire.

Figuring that she was Dalia Falmea, I took a deep breathe and walked over to her to introduce myself…

* * *

><p>So I hope I did Bartleby and Prof. Arthur Wethersfield justice in this chapter! :) Sorry, if they were ooc.. I haven't heard Bartleby talk in like ever... and Prof. Wethersfield isn't exactly my professor for my main professor. And the secondary school you don't really get to hear the teacher talk when your getting cards.<p>

Review Please?


	6. UPDATE ON THIS ACCOUNT

I already wrote this on my account, but in case you didn't check it out.

I have RESTARTED my acc on here and plan on REWRITING my fics from the beginning and just plain old starting out fresh with a new account. If you want to continue following my stories, the link is on my profile.. but my name is just the beginning as it is on here: iBrizzy! So it shouldn't be that difficult to fine :) if you do have issues just click my profile and it click the link. That should help ya out!


End file.
